Killing Cats
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Kallen did always have a bad habit of sticking her nose in places it didn't belong... Kalulu; AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Killing Cats**

**Summary: **Kallen did always have a bad habit of sticking her nose in places it didn't belong...

**Author's Note: **So yeah. This is majorly AU (alternate universe), as usual. Lol I feel like I have a good habit of trying to change around the powers of Geass in my stories (cough... Heartbreakers, which btw will be updated soon, I hope hehe), so this time I tried to refrain from doing that. Enjoy! (Fun fact: Just kidding _I did it anyways_. Muahaha)

**Timeline:** I know my stories like to be confusing little things, but just think of it this way: I'm stimulating your minds! This doesn't take place at the time Lelouch is alive in the normal Code Geass storyline... however, Kallen is born many years later. And Lelouch is... well you're going to have to read and find out for yourself!

**Shoutout: **A story that I read constantly, because it's brilliant and is actually CC/Lelouch with a hint of Kallen/Lelouch at the end, sort of inspired part of this story. It's called **Res Judicata** by **UltimateParadox**. (Even if you're not a CC/Lelouch fan, go read it because I'm an ultimate hardcore Kalulu fan ONLY and I would marry this story if I could. Er, cough. Not weird at all. - It probably helps that I do like C.C. as a character. Sarcasm is your friend guys.)

* * *

Her luck _sucked._

Kallen ran through the massive downpour of rain that came out of NOWHERE, (literally, it was bright and sunny ten minutes ago), causing her to be drenched as she ran through the town.

"Of all the days..." she muttered to herself. She'd been sick at home for a couple of days and it was sunny and bright and all wonderful, and the _day_ she gets better and decides to go out and enjoy the sun, _IT RAINS LIKE CRAZY._

She continued to run through the rain; most people had already taken shelter inside their homes or stores. She enterained the thought of hiding inside a coffee shop and wait until the rain stopped, but then realized the futility of it. She was already soaked to the bone. Might as well go home.

As she continued her run, her eyes and ears caught sight of a scuffle going on down the street. The rain made it hard to see, but her ears didn't deceive her. She knew the sound of a fight when she heard one. She ran closer to the alleyway where she believed it was going on, and she found that her suspicions were right.

Four guys were taking on some skinny dude decked out in black who looked like he didnt have any way of defending himself. Kallen's temper rose; she hated unfair fights and people who took killed and fought people just for the hell ofit. (Her brother would say she was the same, however she liked to think of herself as a defender of justice.)

"Hey! Leave him alone!" she shouted out, making the men stop their relentless torment on the poor man lying still on the floor.

One of the men sneered at her, "Look fellas, a little girl thinks she can take us on." The other men began to laugh and Kallen had to stop herself from laughing at these idiots. She'd admit, as much as she loved scaring people with her glare and reputation, she had a secret love of others underestimating her because she was a girl. Heh. She'd show them.

It only took her three minutes, (she was slipping), to beat three of them to the ground and once they regained their balance (but not their dignity!) they ran in the opposite direction.

Kallen rolled her eyes at their behavior before turning to face the injured man, only to be surprised to see that he was already standing as if he wasn't hurt at all.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked concerned. The unknown man only stared at her. She couldn't see his face (it looked like he was wearing a hood and the rain didn't help), but she wasn't sure what to say. "Hello?" she asked, waving her hand in front of him to make sure he was still conscious... or something. Should she call an ambulance?

He didn't say anything for a minute, and Kallen was about to turn around and leave this weirdo alone, when he spoke.

"I believe I am in debt to you."

His voice actually startled her; she didn't think he knew how to speak considering he kept staring at her the whole time. Then again, he did just go through a traumatic experience, thought Kallen, remembering to try and be more sympathetic in these situations.

"Uh it's fine actually. Don't worry about it", she said. The rain was starting to calm down to a drizzle. Not that it mattered because she was soaked, she thought, but hey, a little rain never hurt anybody.

He just kept staring at her. Actually scratch that, she couldn't see his eyes underneath his hood that casted shadows on his face. She took a second to actually give him a look over: he was slim, hiding his body underneath a long black trench coat and black loafers. He, like her, was soaked as well.

"So if you're okay... I'm uh, gonna go now", Kallen said with a tiny awkward wave (let's be real she had always been terrible at awkward moments. Things never went well for her.)

The stranger didn't say anything and continued to stare at her, this time with a slight tilt of the head, as if he was thinking.

Okayyyy, now she was getting a little freaked out.

"So...", Kallen also hated the quiet (too boring) and always felt a need to speak to fill it up, "Yeah. Bye."

She turned around from the most awkward conversation of her life (minus the time Naoto tried to give her _the_ _talk_, which was so embarrassing that she was too mortified to repeat those words ever again). She looked up and saw the dark clouds still hovering over her. Sighing, she looked for the general direction her house was and began to walk.

She put her hands in her pockets and wondered what she would tell Naoto when she got home: "Oh hey onii-chan, yeah I'm okay, I didn't do much beside kick a few guy's butts; they were such sissies", but she didn't that conversation would go too well. Naoto was fiercely overprotective of her.

Suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist from behind, and she was about to turn around and drop kick said individual when the world around her went white.

Kallen would have tripped if she didn't feel like she was frozen. A second passed and she was able to blink and rub her eyes to believe that she wasn't in the same world: the sky was a white creamy color mixed with the fading pinks and blues of a sunset and the ground looked like the clouds on a sunny day. She looked around frantically, her body feeling lightweight. What the hell? Where was her town?

"You're in my territory now."

She turned around and came face to face with the weird stranger she had saved. He wore a black hoodie with nothing underneath and simple back pants. (_Wait, weren't the two of them _**wet**_ from the rain a second ago?)_ His hood was up, still covering his face. Great. She saves someone's life and they end up kidnapping her. At least it was safe to say she had shitty luck.

Oh well. She'd take him down easily! Naoto has only been giving her fighting lessons since she was 10 ("Oh pleaseeee onii-chan, I want to learn! Wouldn't it be better for me to fight off anyone who attacks me?"-He fell for it, hook line and sinker. Heh. Her brother was too easy sometimes.)

Kallen got into a fighting stance but was confused when the strange man chuckled. The sound of it seemed to echo in the space around her.

He raised a hand, as if signaling peace. "You don't understand. I don't mean to fight you."

_Well that's because I'd beat your skinny ass in a heartbeat_, she thought, but kept that to herself.

"Then where am I? Who are you? Why'd you bring me here?" she asked anxiously.

"I told you..." He said, pulling his hood down and coming closer to her. Her eyes caught the moving long black locks of hair that reached his lower back, his pale face and aristocratic features and shaped eyebrows. And his eyes... The only people she's ever known to have purple eyes were... Kallen blinked. If she wasn't in the situation she was in right now, she would think that this man was a descendant of the Royal Family of Britannia. He had the distinct purple eyes of one of the famous lines... she couldn't remember the exact line though. (She was ashamed to say that she did a history paper on this a few months ago but now she couldn't even remember the details.)

But that was silly, she thought, shaking her head clear before strengthening her defensive stance. Not only would the chances of his line being alive be slim to none, (most of the Britannian Royal families were killed in a massive bloodbath at the Royal palace hundreds of years ago because of a rebellion that overthrew the Empire), but what would he be doing in Japan? Her imagination was getting away from her _again_.

He gave her a small smile, "I don't let my debts go unpaid."

_(And she never felt a sentence sound so sinister.)_

Kallen looked at him warily, giving him a once over. "You can repay me by sending me back home and away from... whatever this is", she motioned at the weird space around her that made her feel like she was floating on air yet trapping her with heavy air molecules at the same time. She almost couldn't breathe. How was she supposed to get out of here?

The strange man just looked at her with that... stare. The same stare he seemed to be giving her in the alleyway (not that she saw his face but it had the same feeling...) Kallen gulped before trying to step back. The man stayed the same distance away from her.

"If I tried to explain it to you now, you wouldn't fully understand it. Just think of it as... a consciousness. A place of being. Realize, that no harm will come to you here", he said softly in a rich voice that commanded attention.

Kallen just stared at the cryptic man. He was right. She didn't understand what the hell he was talking about. "I just want to go home." Something about this guy and this place freaked her out, and she's learn the hard way to always listen to her gut.

"And you will go home", the man said with a smirk. "But first... I'd iike to offer you a ... gift of sorts. Think of it as repayment for saving me."

Something in her gut told her there was something really off about this whole mess. "If I accept your gift, will you let me leave?"

His smirk caused chills to go down her spine, "But of course."

Kallen looked at him warily, before deciding getting out of here was better than nothing. She'd better let the creep give her whatever he wanted to give her and get the _hell_ out of there. (Not that she liked the coward's way but... her instincts never lied to her before. Something about this guy screamed trouble, and as much as she loved trouble, she might have been getting a little in over her head here.)

"Okay. Fine", Kallen said, somewhat reluctantly but intent on getting out of there. "I'll accept your gift."

_And she sealed her fate_.

"Tell me Kallen..." Her head snapped up in shock at hearing her name. The man ignored it. "How angry are you with the present Royal Family of Britannia for killing your parents and almost crippling your brother?"

_'How did he know about that?'_ she thought frantically, stepping away from this unknown man.

Lelouch's smirk turned into one that a devil would wear, and Kallen's eyes widened as he grabbed her wrist with bare hands and her eyes started to burn as her mind went into shock.

_'Kallen Kozuki-Stadtfeld... I offer you a __**gift**__ as repayment, however in exchange for the power, you must agree to make my own wish come true. While living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other: a different providence, a different time, a different life. The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. However, by accepting my gift... you've already accepted this contract and its conditions.'_

She screamed and screamed, until her body dropped onto the wet floor of the sidewalk near the alley where this entire thing started, the rain pouring down on her, until she lost all consciousness with her left eye _burning_.

* * *

**Yes, I know, absolutely nothing like the way the real Geass contract would go, but that, my lovely readers, is the **_**point. **_**Besides, evil Lelouch is sexy. ****Not that he's evil, but Lelouch likes to pretend he's evil so it's okay. **(Oops gave the identify of the man away, but oh well it wasn't a secret anyways). 

**Some of you might say that Lelouch wouldn't force Geass on anyone. And I would agree, in the regular Code Geass timeline. But this is NOT the regular Code Geass timeline, and Lelouch has his own goals. **

**Timeline: I understand it's probably confusing, and it will get cleared up in future chapters. However, the "present" Royal Family of Britannia is not the same one as Lelouch and Charles and yadiyadiyada. They were overthrown hundreds of years ago (HINT HINT, if ya know, the contract wasn't a clue giver), and a new family took over. However, I am way too lazy to come up with a different name for Brittannia. If anyone has any ideas for one, I will edit it in.**

**Title comes from the saying "Curiosity killed the cat". (If that wasn't clear.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Because reviews encourage me to write the next chapter and not procrastinate by sitting in my chair and not studying for my tests. (I know, I'm a great role model. Sigh.)**

**Love,  
****Ivy**

(P.S. Reviews means updates. Muahaha.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the alerts, favs and reviews. :) It means a lot to me that people like this story! **

**SHOUTOUT to: Magery,** (who by the way just updated his story Second Chances & his story Breath of Life is also wonderful), **because he helped me figure out details for this story :D Also shoutout to Xenonstar (who I don't think read this story)** **because he helped me figure out the Geass. **

* * *

"Kallen? Kallen, wake up!"

She heard the murky voice, as if someone was trying to call her when she was underwater. She couldn't move though, and opening her eyes seemed difficult... Maybe she should go back to sleep. Besides, she was so comfortable, so she snuggled her head into her pillow a little more.

"Damn it Kallen! Wake up!"

Hmm, that sounded like onii-chan; he didn't like it when she slept in so much. Come to think of it, she didn't really remember going to bed. She must have been really exhausted.

"Kallen please!" She heard him say in a pleading voice, as he shook her to try and wake her up. Oh fine Naoto, but this only meant that tomorrow she'd wake him up at 6:00 A.M. as payback.

"I'm up... I'm", she drifted off. Her mouth felt dry. Trying to lick her lips, Kallen forced herself to open her eyes. It took a few minutes because for some reason it felt like there were weights on her eyes.

The world looked blurry at first, but eventually she was able to make out Naoto's face standing above her.

She coughed before speaking, "Onii-chan?"

His face was laced with worry as he helped her sit up. He sat down next to her after handing her a glass of water.

"I believe she just had a fainting spell Mr. Stadtfeld. You did say she just recovered from an illness?"

Kallen blinked again before looking to her right where she found Dr. Lewis, their family doctor, standing patiently to the side.

"Yeah she did", her brother said softly before tapping the top of her head with two fingers. Two taps: he was going to talk to her later and that signal usually it meant she was in trouble... Kallen's eyebrows furrowed with worry. What happened? She usually hated seeing their doctor, or going to anyone who only knew them by their Stadtfeld name. But if her brother called him... Then he must have been seriously worried.

What happened? She couldn't remember anything besides trying to get home... Did she faint in the rain? (Which was weird, because she's never had fainting spells before.)

"Thanks for coming doc, I'll take it from here", Naoto said, standing up to shake the doctor's hand. In minutes the doctor packed up and left, and Naoto turned around to face Kallen.

"What happened?"

Kallen shrugged, trying to recall something but she was unsure if anything actually happened. She felt like she was walking in the rain... Was that even true? Was it a dream? It all seemed so blurry.

"I don't know... I can't remember anything", she said sadly, still trying to clear the fog in her head.

Naoto sighed before sitting down at the edge of her bed. "Kallen... Some guy brought you home. Said you fainted on the street and that he found our address using your I.D. Didn't I tell you not to go out today?"

Some guy...?

Suddenly a flash of pain hit her left temple and she cried out, clutching her head as she fell back on her bed.

"Kallen!" But she didn't hear him, instead images of a man in black came to mind... Didn't she see him before?

Through the sharp pains in her head that was slowly dying down. She focused on the man's face, trying to implant the face to memory.

The pain didn't subside until a few moments after, and Naoto never felt so helpless as he soothed his sister's hair. She looked at him with squinted eyes, before feeling okay enough to attempt to sit up again. The light felt painful to her eyes through, so she kept her eyes closed as he helped her up.

"I'm calling the doctor again. Just lie down and get some rest."

"It's fine... Just a headache. I'm probably still sick and the rain didn't help", she tried to assure him. Truth was she knew she wasn't sick and she just _really_ didn't want to see the doctor. No point in worrying Naoto. He worried for her enough as it was.

She opened one eye and saw he still looked upset. "I'll try to sleep it off and if I don't feel better you can call him, okay?" She gave him a small smile. "Please?"

Naoto sighed and grumbled under his breath (something about stubbornness, she was _not_ stubborn!) as he mumbled fine, and tucked her into bed, kissed her on the forehead before getting up and leaving the room.

She didn't know how long she stayed in bed after that but she kept her eyes on the ceiling. All she could think of was yesterday and how cloudy everything seemed.

Something must have happened to cause this gap in her memory... But what?

Deciding she couldn't stay in bed any longer, Kallen slowly moved off her bed, careful to keep her balance straight.

As she walked to her bathroom, she picked up her TV remote to power the television on, before heading to the bathroom to wash her face.

"In recent news, the construction of the West Wing of the Royal Palace has revealed the burial ground of what we assume to be the former Britannian Imperial Family. Several decomposed bodies have been found. They are suspected to be the _former_ Princes and Princesses of the Britannian Imperial Family before the infamous Royal Massacre 200 years ago."

Kallen poked her head out from her bathroom door to catch a glance at the news report.

"The bodies have not all been identified, but DNA results tell us that two of the bodies were most likely the bodies of former First Prince Odysseus eu Britannia and former Fourth Princess Nunnally vi Britannia."

Kallen slowly walked out of the bathroom and walked closer to the television screen. The blonde woman on the screen continued to speak but Kallen didn't hear the words. All she could focus on was the photo on the screen of the deceased Princess, her face (the nose... the jaw line...) and the light purple in her eyes that reminded her _so much_ of that man whose face she implanted in her memory.

Of course, they didn't look much like each other, she thought, shaking the idea out of her head. She was probably just connecting dots that shouldn't have been connected. Although... it wouldn't hurt to do some research on that... even if it wasn't possible for him to have the signature purple eyes of a large family that had been killed over 200 years ago. Maybe he was a descendant of a Prince or Princess who escaped? Nah. It couldn't be.

Kallen turned off the T.V. and tried getting the thought to leave her mind, but it wouldn't.

_And his eyes... The only people she's ever known to have purple eyes were..._

The memory came flashing back and she remembered the connection she had made yesterday about the Royal Family, the man in the rain and in the clouds and the confusion she felt, and then suddenly there was that sharp shooting _pain_.

Clutching her left eye and fisting her hair tightly with another hand, Kallen fell to the ground moaning in agony. She brought her head down to the ground and tried taking deep breaths and did so until the pain started dying down again. Her left eye, which was burning earlier, started to water and itch.

Dragging herself to a nearby mirror, Kallen grabbed the edge of her dresser to pick herself up and stared in shock when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Her left eye was blood red... What the hell was in the middle of her eye? An eagle? A wing? She rubbed her eye to try to get it out but the red didn't disappear. That's weird... Her vision was still normal.

Taking a deep breath and rolling her eyes around to see if the red would move... (It didn't. Did blood even work that way?), Kallen tried to touch her eye with a finger to see if it was a contact lense as a joke... Naoto did like to play pranks on her-

"That's not the best idea."

Kallen swirled around and gasped as she saw the man from her memories (from yesterday!) standing in her bedroom.

"You!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him. "What the hell did you do to me?"

He had the audacity to look shocked. "What _are_ you talking about?" He asked mockingly. Kallen scowled.

"Don't play dumb with me. What happened to my eye? What did you do?"

The stranger squinted and pretended he finally saw her eye. "Oh that. I didn't realize yours would manifest so soon." He smiled and Kallen wanted nothing more than to rip that smile off his face. "After all, you were a little... reluctant."

And then came a rush of new memories of screams and an unwilling contract came rushing forth, and Kallen gasped as she remembered the vague speech in an unknown world. She looked at the man with worry. He had done something to her last night, and she guessed that her eye was the result of that. Quickly looking to her table, Kallen grabbed the seemingly innocent pink pouch and held it in front of her.

"Get away from me", she said as she gave him a look over to find any weapons. He laughed.

"A little purse? I'm terrified."

Glaring at him, she clicked a button and the gleam of a sharp blade stared at him.

He smirked and actually walked closer. What in the world... Kallen thought as she stared at him in shock. Who does that? Who sees a knife and decides he wants to get closer to it?

"Get out! I'm not afraid to use this on you."

He chuckled, "Oh I'm sure you're not." ... Was that sarcasm? She'd show him. Let the idiot get closer if he wanted to. It'd be payback for ... Doing whatever it was that he did.

"Go ahead. Stab me", he said with an edge of humor in his voice. Bastard. She bet he thought she'd be too cowardly to actually go through with it. Kallen pressed her lips into a straight line before tightening her grip on the handle.

The man with a small smirk walked closer and closer to her, and unknowingly Kallen walked backwards to get away from him until she hit her wall. She bit her tongue and braced herself to use force.

When he was two steps away from her, she used as much strength as she could to rip a new hole through his skin and into his duodenum, and the sound of a slice and the smell of metallic blood filled the air.

Kallen pulled out the knife and looked at him curiously. He didn't even flinch or make a sound. She wondered why until she looked back at the bloody wound... And her eyes widened as she saw the wound heal itself at an inhumanely accelerated rate through the ripped hole in his shirt. Her jaw dropped slightly. It wasn't possible... She stabbed him; the blood on her knife was proof of that.

Kallen gulped as she backed up against the wall as his purple irises bore into hers. Who was this man?

"Now are you done wasting time, or do you want to get down to business?" He asked seriously, and Kallen, as she stared in shock, fearfully wondered about what kind of trouble she got herself into this time.

* * *

**Muahaha- I feel like even in the show Kallen gets herself into places she shouldn't be in and gets into all kinds of trouble for it.**

**Anyone want to start guessing what's going on? (Not that it's the biggest secret in the world, cough.)**

**You're also all free to guess what Kallen's Geass may be (I'm sorry if I've ruined the mystery for anyone with that). Hints: It has to do with the way Kallen contracted her Geass... And part of it has to do with what kind of person she is. :P**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
